Supernatural Fanfic (Title will change)
by Eruaphadriel-99
Summary: Lillia Abbott was a bookaholic and musician (but only sang at coffee shops), and was seemingly normal, but when a series or murders begin, Lillia encounters the Winchesters, and demanding answers, causing her whole mundane life to change. SamxOC
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHi! This is my first Supernatural fan fiction, so I have no clue how good it's going to be. This is kind of a spinoff of a story I am co-writing with a newer fan fiction author (the story will be up soon) so, anyway, yeah. Here it is./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlso, I take requests and I am really excited to see what you guys think!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI do not own Supernatural! I only own Lillia!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up to the sound of an ear piercing siren coming from outside my house, and bright red and blue lights flashing on the walls, brightening my bedroom. I tried closing my eyes to block the lights, but I could see the colors through my eyelids, causing me to groan. Most people would be surprised and rush out to see what is going on, but around here, it was becoming the norm. I didn't like it, but what could I do? The sheriff was bringing in detective after detective, but none of them could figure anything out, and some that came close to solving the murders, skipped town./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I tried covering my head with my pillow, and it drowned out the light, but now the sound. The police cars were still coming and I guessed there would be three of four of them outside for a few hours. Until they left, I decided to grab some coffee, and a book, and sleep when they're gone. I didn't have to go to work tomorrow anyway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shrugged my robe on and walked downstairs to the kitchen, and began making some coffee. After that, I went to the bookshelf, trying to find a book I haven't read./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My book shelf was mass confusion. Even I couldn't really navigate it, but I haven't always been the neatest and most organized person in the world. I would pull books off the shelf, and more books would be behind it. By the time, I found one, more books were scattered on the floor than were on the shelf at the moment. Looking around at the mess, I sighed and closed my eyes, dreading cleaning it up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I was half way finished, sunlight was already pouring through the windows, and I forgot about sleep, the caffeine from the coffee probably. I had begun to put books on the bottom shelf when someone knocked on the door. I dropped the book and rushed to answer it, tying my robe on the way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello?" I said, opening the door. "Can I help you?" I asked. Standing in front of me were two men. One of the two was super tall and was smiling at me kindly. The other guy was looking me up and down, trying to be discreet, but was failing miserably. I held back a laugh,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hi this Detective Clark and I'm Detective Kent." The two flashed ID's for a second before putting them back into the coat pocket. My urge to laugh grew when I heard their last names and I tried to control my voice as I introduced myself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lillia Abbott. So, was it by chance you guys got partnered together?" I asked. The tall one, Detective Kent, laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, yeah it was." He said. I smiled as he did, taking note of his brown-hazel eyes, because of the lighting I couldn't tell which./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, detectives, what can I do for you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, we just wanted to ask a few questions about your neighbor, if you don't mind." The shorter one, Detective Clark, stated./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is it alright if we come inside?" Detective Clark asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, absolutely." I backed away, allowing the two men inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Would you like some coffee?" I asked them. Both nodded and they sat down at the kitchen table. I poured the steaming beverage into three cups, grabbed the creamer and sugar, and set it all on the table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here you guys go." I said, sitting down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you." Detective Kent said, his partner nodding in agreement. Nothing was exchanged for a few moments, and I noticed Detective Kent staring at me. It wasn't creepy at all, but it did make me a bit self-conscious. I mean, two good looking men knock on your door to talk to you and your in TARDIS pajama pants, a tank top, and a robe. It's not the best./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Detective Clark cleared this throat. "So, about your neighbor." The other detective and I looked at him. I shook my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, I really didn't know too much about him. We only talked a couple of times. He was a great guy, though. He mowed yards around the neighborhood, and he always waved and said hi when I saw him outside on my way to work. Other than that, I'm afraid I can't help you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you notice anything, unusual about him the past couple of days? Anything out of the ordinary?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shook my head again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, not that I'm aware of."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about his wife? Can you tell us anything about her?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We talk every once and a while. My mom babysat their daughter, Bethany after I had moved out."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about her?" Detective Clark asked, leaning forward in his chair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sweet as can be, smart. I didn't know her too well."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're kind of a recluse, aren't you?" Detective Clark asked, smiling a little./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A bit is an understatement." I laughed. They chuckled and we sat in silence for a few moments before Detective Clark spoke again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you know of anyone else that may have some information for us?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have a friend who works at the morgue. I don't know if she'll be any help to you guys or not."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It might, actually." Detective Kent spoke up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, I'm glad I could at least give you that much. Sorry I wasn't much help." I apologized, but the two were already shaking their heads./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry about it, you're fine." Detective Clark said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They rose from their chairs and I walked them to the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you for your time." Detective Kent said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No problem." I replied as they walked out. I shut the door and headed back to the bookshelf./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The rest of the day was uneventful. I ate lunch, watched a movie, at dinner a read a book, and then watched another movie. I was on my third one of the night, when I heard a knock at the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, again." Detective Kent said, smiling like the first time. "Long time no see." He joked. "You haven't changed a bit." I laughed at his comment. I was still in my TARDIS pajama pants and tank top./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What can I do this time?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You said you had a friend who works at the morgue?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_~*~_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wow."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yup." Cassie said, looking at the body./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The guys asked me to come with them, hoping that I could talk Cassie into letting them see the body, if their badges didn't work, although I couldn't see why they wouldn't. But Cassie was stubborn and she took her job seriously, so of course it took some coaxing to let them in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His feet and hands were cut off and on the body's chest was a weird looking symbol. I had no clue what it meant, or if it even meant anything at all, but the two apparently knew something, judging by the way they looked at each other./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is it?" I asked. They both turned to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nothing. Do you two mind if we talked in private?" Detective Kent asked. Cassie and I left the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lillia!" She whispered loudly as soon as we were in the hallway, obviously noticing that I purposely kept the door cracked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's rude to eaves drop." She said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're not my mother. And I want to know what's going on. He was my neighbor."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You barely knew him."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Still!" I said, leaning towards the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whatever." Cassie sighed, running a hand through her long, black hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""-amazon?" Detective Kent asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's kind of obvious, Sam."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It doesn't make sense anyway." I said, sighing, as I slid down the wall, sitting down on the floor. Cassie rolled her eyes at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wasted your time." She laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut up." I said, laughing a little too as the door swung open./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think we've seen all that we need to. Thank you again, Cassie." They said. I rose from the floor, dusting myself off, and walked out with them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They dropped my off at my house, telling me to keep thinking about his wife, so I did./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That night, right before bed, I remembered that right after she went on vacation, taking her daughter with her. It seemed like she skipped town, but I didn't know. I wanted to share the information with the two detectives, so I called the police department, asking for Detective Kent and Detective Clark. The officer on the phone chuckled, saying there was no one that worked there by those names. I mentioned Sam, the name I heard earlier, but they said the same thing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next day, they came back, asking if I remembered anything./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you guys?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We told you, I'm Detective Clark this-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, well you can cut the crap. I remembered something and called, asking for you two, but the officer said there was no one working there by that name. I've told you guys the truth thus far, I ask for the same." The two exchanged glances and both sighed, their shoulders falling as them came out of a professional pose./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're from out of town." The shorter one said, regaining his posture and nodding like he was agreeing with himself. The tall one shook his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dean-"He said. 'Dean' looked at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" he said, but the other one ignored him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Sam, this is Dean. We're brothers."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay. So why are you here with fake ID's and pretending to be detectives?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They didn't say anything immediately. They just looked at each other, like they were waiting for the other one to answer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_~*~_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're joking. You know, you guys are hilarious. You should write books." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We're not joking." Sam said, keeping a straight face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Actors too. You guys are really staying in character." I laughed a little, but they didn't join me. I frowned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" I asked as they both stared at me, never breaking eye contact and their faces were serious. I could usually tell when people aren't telling the truth, or are hiding something, but these guys showed no signs of lying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're serious?" I asked. They nodded. I didn't speak. What in the world do you say after that?!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wow." I said, mentally face palming myself. I could have said something else, I knew that, but that was all that came out. "So, what now?" I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dean shrugged. This whole conversation he sat back, looking at Sam with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. I could tell he wasn't too happy with his brother./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So nothing. We figure this out, leave town, and you go back to living your life as a recluse." He said. My eyebrows came together, partly out of annoyance at Dean's harsh tone, but also out of confusion./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, you guys are going to tell me all this, and just leave like nothing ever happened, and I'm supposed to forget." They nodded. I scoffed, leaning back in my chair, crossing my arms. "No way."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean?" Sam asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is no way that I'm just going to forget. I don't want to!"br /They look at me confused, so I continued./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I read books all of the time, because my life is so boring. Now I know there is more out there than what I thought, so there is no way I'm just going to forget they exist. Where's the fun in that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At this, Dean smiled a little, but it quickly turned into a frown again as the room fell silent, Sam looking over to Dean ever couple of seconds./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After a few facial expressions were exchanged between the two, they both rose from their chairs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, now you know everything." Sam said, sliding a torn piece of paper across the island. After they had risen from their chairs and walked out of the door, I began washing dishes when Sam came back inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I took the slip of paper in my hand and smiled at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks for telling me." I responded. He nodded as if to say 'you're welcome' and began to head for the door. I was turning back to the sink when he stopped in his tracks, turning around again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked. I shook my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not that I'm aware of. Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me." He asked, looking nervous. I smiled, but my face fell quickly remembering his brother./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about Dean? He doesn't seem to like me too much." I stated. Sam sighed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He'll come around, I'm sure. Dean is just Dean."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I thought about it for a moment. I had nothing else to do and I really like Sam. He was nice and not to mention he was handsome…very handsome./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, what do you say?" Sam asked. I blinked and shook my head after realizing that I was staring. I looked down at my feet as blood pooled in my cheeks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, yeah I'd like that a lot, actually."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My answer seemed to boost his confidence a little, but also take him aback./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really?" he asked. I nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, of course." I smiled at him. He smiled back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So…" I repeated. He laughed a little. "What time?" I asked. He thought for a moment./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Would six work?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Six would be great."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong_~*~_/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSooo…/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI'm sorry if this seems really rushed. It was originally going to be two or three chapters, but I decided to make it one big one and I have a lot more planned. :)/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYou're awesome? Did you know that? Well now you do :)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSo I got a lot of Follows and Favorites for this story and myself (which makes me so happy, like, you have no idea!)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlso, shout out to my friend lulu_mak who used my character Lillia in her story (with my permission, of course.) These stories will kind of go hand ni hand in some areas, but you don't have to read both to get what's going on. Her story is called "You're my Dad?" and it has six chapters now…? (She writes really fast, and had a bunch of chapters already typed when I started, but I came up with Lillia.) She's a newer writer, but for her first story, it's not so bad! Please go read it and send her some love!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnd I got one super lovely review. I will try to respond to reviews ASAP as well, so here is my response to your beautiful message. (posted on )/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTo: ILoveThee/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emFirst of all, I love your username. Second of all, thank you so much! I was soooo afraid this was going too fast and was really rushed, but you boosted my confidence! Thank you! And that part you were talking about, when Sam asked her to dinner, I was worried about that too. I tried making him as bashful, shy, and nervous as I possibly could without going overboard with it. I'm glad you liked it!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHere it is!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wear it!" Cassie said, slinging the red fabric towards me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No way." I threw it back at her, hitting her in the face with it. She froze, but she turned her head, giving me a death glare. "Sorry." I apologized./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why not?" she asked. I looked at her, my eyes wide./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Cassie, this" I held up the red dress that could have easily been a shirt and was super cut ", is emnot/em me! You know that." I argued. She sighed in defeat, throwing the 'dress' on the bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You pick out an outfit then." She said, sitting down on the bed, taking her phone out. I rolled my eyes and sighed, exhausted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As soon as Sam asked me, I told Cassie and she decided to help me get ready, which I wasn't surprised anymore. Most people were, but I knew her better./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I pulled out a gray, oasis textured panel long-sleeved dress that went down to my knees, wearing some simple, gray flats with it. After putting in on, I smiled at Cassie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you think?" I asked her. She nodded her approval./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You look nice." She said, pulling my down into a chair and working on my hair and makeup./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong_~~_/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wow. You look great." Sam said as I swung the door open. I smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." I said. He was wearing a more expensive suit than the one he was wearing earlier, and in this one, he didn't look as uncomfortable and professional. He looked amazing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He held out his arm hesitantly, as if he was afraid I would reject him. I took his arm as he lead me down the front steps and to the car, which I noticed was different from the one earlier, but I didn't question it, trying to keep something for later if there was nothing else to talk about, and knowing me, that would happen. Almost every date I went on, it happened and that though spiked my anxiety. I liked Sam as much as you could like someone when you first meet, and he apparently like me to some extent, but he might think I'm a complete buzzkill if I didn't talk to him or at least try to./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_~~_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The restaurant wasn't anything too fancy, but it wasn't something casual either. The walls were adorned with paintings and shelves full of antiques. It was beautiful./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at everything while Sam talked to the woman up front about our reservation. Suddenly, someone slightly tugged on my arm and I looked up, seeing Sam smiling sheepishly. I smiled back at him reassuringly as we walked forwards, our arms linked together./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When we were seated, we immediately took our menus in hand, staring at them, though I wasn't really looking for something to eat. I was racking my brain for something to say that would break the ice and start a conversation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, what do you do for a living?" Sam asked. I placed my menu back on the table, noticing that he had lowered his some, but he wasn't looking at it anymore./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I write." I responded, a bit hesitantly. I expected him to only nod and hum in response, thinking it was boring and compared to what he did, it was, but he surprised me. Instead of ignoring it, he leaned forward, putting his menu down completely, seeming genially interested./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really? What do you usually write?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I write for the newspaper. I do the advice column." I shrugged a shoulder, again expecting the same reaction I had gotten from others, but again he surprised me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll have to read them sometime." I looked up from the table, smiling. "I bet you're great."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you." I said, looking down at the table again, trying not to blush, but it happened anyway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But it you could write a book, what would it be?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Genre wise?" I asked, making sure I would answer correctly. He nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Probably," I paused, thinking "Something like Harry Potter with a lot of romance." I said. He chuckled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Romance?" he asked. I nodded, but then quickly shook my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not like what I think you're thinking. Not one of emthose/em romance novels." I laughed. He did the same./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So is that what you like to read. The young adult fantasy romance novels." He asked. I nodded, confidently./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yup."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So what's your favorite book?" he asked. I smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gaston Leroux's 'Phantom of the Opera'." I asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So you like the classics too?" he inquired. I nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Favorite movie?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tim Burton's 'The Corpse Bride'"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So musicals too?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yup."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And that's how the night went. He surprised me by listening to everything I said, looking intrigued as I talked about things I liked and didn't like, asking questions. It was the best first date I had ever been on, and I didn't want it to end./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We ended up paying after staying an extra hour. It was 9:00 by the time we got in the car. We were there for four hours, but it only felt like four minutes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The drive was silent, just like before, except this time the car was sounding different./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh oh." Sam said, slowing down to the curb. I looked to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's wrong?" I asked, but he didn't answer; the car did. It jerked a few times before stopping, the engine shutting off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh." I said, staring out the front window. Sam opened his door and got out, and I followed. He walked to the front of the car and stopped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm really sorry." He said. I shook my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No need to apologize. Rental cars suck." I stated. He laughed. "So now what?" I asked. HE shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I guess we walk, and I'll come back here and make some calls."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay." I began walking towards my house, which wasn't far from where we stopped, and he followed, falling in step with me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The walk was much like the car ride-silent-but I didn't mind. I just stared at the trees, illuminated by street lamps, which kind of took away some of the effect. Ever since I was young, my parents lived on a farm, so I wasn't really used to the city, hence the reason why my house is on a tiny little country road, the only other house now vacant./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shivered as a rush of chilly October wind came, causing wind chimes to ring. Sam must have seen me, because he took off his jacket, handing it to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Here you go." He said, wrapping the large jacket around my tiny shoulders. It almost swallowed me whole./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you. You won't get cold?" I asked. He smiled, shaking his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nah."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sam walked me to the door and I stood there, facing him. He seemed to be as nervous as he was when he asked me to dinner./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you for dinner." I said. His nervousness seemed to vanish and he smiled wide./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No problem. I had a great time." He said. It was my turn to smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Me too." I said, holding on to his jacket, which was still wrapped around me, but I wasn't thinking about it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stayed a bit longer than I normally would have, and probably should have, before I turned a little bit, grabbing the door handle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lillia." Sam said. I looked over at him as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek, causing me to blush like mad as his hand lingered on my wrist for a few extra seconds. He turned back to walk to his car and I stayed planted on the porch watching him walk down the road a bit, before going inside and heading to bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSorry this chapter was worse than the last :/ I'm still working on scenes like this, and maybe when I'm better, I'll go back and update it, making it a little better. But, practice does make perfect, right?br /br /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnyway, please tell me what you think, what you want to happen and whatnot. See ya later!/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentine's Day, guys! Hope your Singles Awareness Day was fun….or as fun as it could be.**

**There is a winter warning for my area, and I am so excited you guys don't even know! I can't wait.**

**I really like storms….**

**So, I really didn't know what to do with this, so I took the fact that I could snowed in into consideration, and decided to write something kinda fluffly**

**Fluff is good, though, so that's okay. :)**

**Any who, without further ado, here you go.**

The snow fell steadily, sticking itself to my window pane and the roads, while I ate Chicken in a Biskit crackers straight from the box.

I had loaded up on food and drinks, ready for the oncoming storm. I had also bought a few more blankets and pillows. My bedroom doesn't get much heat to it, which is great, because I can't sleep when it's too hot, but in the winter, it's brutal, so I usually sleep in the living room with the fireplace on and the heat cranked up when we have storm warnings like this. It was also a nice change of scenery.

I rented all three of the Lord of the Rings movies to watch, and was heating up some popcorn, so when Sam got here, we wouldn't have to wait awkwardly.

Sam and I had gone to do something every night whenever he and his brother weren't working, but tonight, we decided to rent some movies and stay in. I asked what he wanted to watch, but he said he didn't care, meaning I got to pick.

It was chaos…in my mind at least. I wasn't about to choose a chick-flick because 1) I am not too fond of them and 2) I wasn't going to put a man through that, even if it is just Sam, who I doubt would mind a bit, knowing him.

After a whole afternoon of searching my DVD cabinet, and calling Cassie for advice (who only suggested chick-flicks and scary movies, saying that a horror film would be great for obvious reasons) I settled on the Lord of the Rings, showing how geeky I really am.

I went to pull the popcorn out of the microwave and I had just put it in bowls, when I heard someone knock in the door. I ran to answer it, but only found Cassie and her sister, holding movies galore.

"We brought some, just in case." Her sister said, pushing her way inside.

I never really liked Cassie's sister, Carly. She was nice, at times, but we never saw eye-to-eye on anything. She was spoiled rotten-you could tell just by looking at her perfect hair and clothes, and super awesome sports car that still looked brand new. I always felt underdressed and a bit like a slob next to Carly, even in my nicest outfit.

Cassie, on the other hand, was the opposite. While she was kind of like her sister, she was still down to earth and wasn't as snobbish. While Carly's voice was so high and nasally you couldn't stand to listen to her talk (I feel bad for the kinds who had to listen to her oral reports in high school), Cassie's was like wind chimes, light and clear, and pleasing to listen too. Her clothes and hair weren't perfect all the time, and she wasn't rotten. She was a normal human being with Barbie for a sister.

"I already have a movie picked out." I said, following the two into the kitchen. Carly looked at me, eye brows raised.

"What movie? _The Notebook_? _27 Dresses_?_ The Other Woman?"_

_"Lord of the Rings."_ I responded, looking down at my feet. Carly made a face.

"Oh. Really? Are you _sure?" _she asked. I nodded. Cassie smiled.

"I think it's an okay choice." She smiled at me. I smiled back, looking at Carly, who was obviously not in agreement.

"I don't. Why don't you watch one of these?" She spread the movies out on the counter. I tried telling her no, but it was no use. She wasn't giving up easily, and I gave in, choosing one from the top of the pile. I don't even remember the name of it.

"You'll love it." Carly assured me. I smiled and nodded, not to make her feel better, but to make Cassie feel better. While the two sisters hated each other, Cassie got a bit defensive over Carly. She didn't like it and always felt bad when Carly and I got into a disagreement. She felt like she had to choose a side and being her friend, I didn't want to do that to her, so I put on a smile, while Cassie was there, and let it roll of my back.

Carly and Cassie left soon after, and I put Lord of the Rings back on the shelf, and set the new movie beside the DVD player, suddenly not so excited about Sam coming over. I liked him….a LOT. I just didn't like the movie.

After five minutes of sitting on my couch, I heard Sam pull up, and I ran to the door, grabbing my jacket before I opened it. I had just pushed my arm through the second sleeve when he knocked.

"Hey." I opened the door. Sam, who towered over me, smiled down at me, and pulled something from behind his back. I looked in his hands to find a heart shaped box of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said, nervously shuffling from one foot to the other, looking down.

"You really didn't have to get me anything, but thank you." I blushed, and hugged his torso, since I couldn't reach his neck. He chuckled and smiled, and I pulled away, and took the box from his hands.

I moved out of the way to let him in, and we both went to kitchen, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and some drinks.

I was the first one in the living room, since I was going to put the DVD in. I took a deep breath as I hit the 'close' button, and grabbed the remote.

Sam was already sitting on the end of the couch, and I sat beside him, grabbing one of my brand new throw blankets. I pressed 'Play'.

I skipped all of the commercials, hit 'play movie' and zoned out, not caring about the movie. Sam's arm was draped around my shoulders, and I was leaning against him, zoning in and out.

"You okay?" Sam asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just enjoying the movie." I said, giving him a fake smile. He didn't look so convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. What's going on in the film?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Umm… I don't know." I looked towards the ground. He laughed.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

I laughed. "You haven't been paying attention either?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Why didn't you say you didn't want to watch it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I thought you did. Obviously I was wrong?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little. So you don't want to watch it."

"Nope. Not unless you want to."

"No." I pressed 'stop' and it took me back to the DVD player's home screen. "Well, that's a relief." I laughed. He did the same.

"So, now what?" I asked, leaning back against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around mine, and hugged me closer to him, almost like he wasn't thinking about it, because as soon as he realized he was doing it, he stopped quickly.

"I don't know."

We sat in silence for a few minutes occasionally grabbed some popcorn, or sighing.

"We could go out again." Sam suggested. I shrugged.

"Seems better than sitting here." I got up to grab my coat, and Sam did the same, but as soon as we were about to walk out of the door, Sam stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to go out?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" I asked, but then I looked outside.

Everything was covered in white.

There was no road, no driveway, no anything. It was just…_white._

"Holy crow." I said taking a step out. I walked to what I think was my front porch, but something hit my back. I turned around to find Sam standing behind me, looking around innocently. I looked at him feet, and found where his hands had dug in the snow and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked. I laughed.

"You are so childish. And a bit cliché." I told him. He laughed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He claimed.

"Uh huh. Alright, well, let's go back inside." I said, Sam turned around, and I bent down, grabbing a massive amount of snow. I chucked the handful I had at him, hitting him in the back of the head. I covered my mouth and laughed as he turned around.

"I have no idea where that came from." I laughed. He stood there for a moment, thinking. I began backing up, slowly.

Sam reached down and grabbed some snow, suddenly, and I began to run, laughing the whole time.

I ran towards the back of the house, and looked behind me. Sam wasn't there. I still watched, though, until cold snow was shoved into my hat, and I heard someone run away.

"Really?!" I screamed, shaking the snow from my hair.

We ran around and threw snow at each other until it got dark. Then we went inside and made hot chocolate, settling on the floor in front of the couch with blankets and pillows. I had grabbed some dry, clean cloths of mine, and some fuzzy socks, while Sam took some that my brother had left a while back, when he visited. The actually fit him, much to my surprise.

"So, why did you choose a movie you had zero interest in?" He asked, going back to the movie subject. I told him about Carly and Cassie, being completely honest. He nodded, understanding.

"What were we going to watch?" He asked, and eyebrow raised.

'lordoftherings." I said, quietly. Sam leaned forward.

"What?"

"Lord of the Rings." I said, a bit louder. He smiled.

"That's not bad. I like Lord of the Rings." I looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Soo," I began, nervously, looking down. "Since we're kinda, sorta snowed in…"

"We can watch it." He said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked , like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, go ahead."

And I ran.

I ran faster than I ever had towards the DVD cabinet and almost pushed the DVD player closed, grabbing more blankets, adding to the pile that we were already covered in, and joined him back on the floor. We sat in the position we did during the first movie, leaning against the couch.

In the middle The Two Towers, I began to drift off. I tried tapping my finger against my leg to keep me awake, but it wasn't working. I fell asleep on Sam's shoulder.

**Sorry this is a little short, but at least it's something.**

**So I got Valentine's Day and the winter warning in just like I wanted to (WHOO HOO!)**

**ALSO if there are any other Hobbit fans who like Thranduil, you need to search in YouTube 'King Thranduil king of sass' It is the first one by Thranduart called 'Thranduil Cosplay Music Video'**

**I didn't regret it. I don't know why it's so funny, but it killed me. I loved it. Even my sister, who knew nothing about the Hobbit loved it.**

**Anyway, I am sorry that this has taken so long. I've had a lot on my plate with personal problems and other stories I'm working on, and it's all just blah, so, yeah. I'll try to update more frequently.**


End file.
